fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ღTwin Heartsღ Pretty Cure!
ღTwin Heartsღ Pretty Cure! (ღツインハーツღプリキュア！''ღTsuin HātsuღPurikyua!) is a Japanese Fanmade Magical Girl Anime series created by CureKanade. It will begin airing on February 5, 2017, replacing Colourful Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Story ღTwin Heartsღ Pretty Cure! Episodes Two twins named Nozomu and Nami Yumeshin are encountered by two walking and talking mascots who seem to be lost. The two girls help the "mascots" find their way but end up transforming into Pretty Cure because an evil organisation appeared and attacked them! Can Nozomu and Nami help Hope and Splash find the twelve missing Heart Stones before the villains get to them first? Characters Pretty Cure 'Nozomu Yumeshin ' (夢心 望む ''Yumeshin Nozomu)- Nami's twin sister. Nozomu is a quiet girl who plays the violin and likes to draw manga. Her alter ego is Cure Wish 'and represents the power of dreams. 'Nami Yumeshin ' (夢心 波 ''Yumeshin Nami)- Nozomu's twin sister. Nami is a loud girl who is a sporty girl and plays soccer most of the time. Her alter ego is 'Cure Wave '''and represents the power of water. Mascots 'Hope (ホープ Hōpu)- Nozomu's mascot partner and Splash's younger sister. Hope is a cute, childish, spoiled girl who likes to annoy Nami a lot. She ends her sentences with "-desu". Splash (スプラッシュ Supurasshu)- Nami's mascot partner and Hope's older sister. Splash is a responsible, smart and kind girl. She ends her sentences with "-usa". Antagonists Kusa (クサ Kusa)- The first henchman to appear, who controls the power of nature. All her monsters she makes are nature-related monsters. She holds the Heart Stone of Nature. Kaji (カジ Kaji)- The second henchman to appear, who controls the power of fire. All his monsters he makes are fire-related monsters. He holds the Heart Stone of Fire. Tobu (飛ぶ Tobu)- The third henchman to appear, who controls the power of flying. All the monsters she makes are flying/sky-related monsters. She holds the Heart Stone of the Sky. Mizu (みず Mizu)- The fourth henchman to appear, who controls the power of water. All the monsters she makes are water/ice-related monsters. She holds the Heart Stone of Water. Kinzoku (金属 Kinzoku)- The last henchman to appear, who controls the power of metal/gold. All the monsters he makes are metal/gold-related monsters. He holds the Heart Stone of Gold. Kuragari (暗がり Kuragari)- The king of Dark Spirits. He wants to collect the Heart Stone of Light but he can't seem to find it. He sends his henchman one by one to find the Heart Stone of Light. Kihaku (キハク Kihaku )- Is the monster that the henchmen use to attack Pretty Cure. Reikon (レイコン Reikon)- Kuragari's assistant and a very strong opponent of Pretty Cure. Items Twin Communes (ツイン コミューン Tsuin Komyūn)- Nozomu and Nami's transformation device. Heart Stones (ハートストーンズ Hāto Sutōnzu) Locations Trivia * This is the first fan series to have twin sisters as Pretty Cure. The second fan series to have twins is one made by Cure48. It is called Twin Star Precure! Category:Fan Series Category:ღTwin Heartsღ Pretty Cure! Category:User: CureKanade Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:LunarSolar